Blood Lust
by Sesshomaru'sPrincess006
Summary: When Sango and Kagome are attacked who will save them. InuKags, MirokuSango, Sessh?
1. The Blood Calls

Hey its Sesshomaru'sPrincess006 here again with my next fanfic. This one I am working on very slowly so Im sorry ahead of time. This is the first fiction that I will put on here that doesnt already have teh story finished. Nad as yoiu know sadly, I do not own InuYasha. If I could then I would switch him in and trade him for Sesshy. ;)

The Blood Calls

Summary: When Kagome and Sango are attacked by Sesshomaru will anyone be able to save them?

I do not own InuYasha but I do want to own Sesshy's heart. It belongs to Rin, i know but hey she's to young for him.

"Get your hands off of them Sesshomaru" InuYasha yelled while bearing Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru had captured both Kagome and Sango, and with his claws he had made a swift cut on the neck of Kagome and drank her blood. Sango had already become unconcious, and Miroku's windtunnel was unable to be opened because of the saimyosho that hung around Sesshomaru.

"Make me half-breed" Sesshomaru growled and drank even more deeply of Kagome's blood

InuYasha began to make his move but another female held him back.

"InuYasha dont use the tetsusaiga, You'll end up killing Kagome and Sango instead of his fluffieness. You know Tensaiga will protect him"  
"THEN WHAT THE BLOODY HELL AM I SUPOSED TO DO LAUREL" he yelled at the brunette with deep saphire eyes. "Leave it to me. Look, Sesshomaru is suffering from blood lust, the only way to get them back is to make a trade. And I was a bleeder before so I am used to losing my blood"  
"NO" he said with a small growl. "I cant be losing you"  
"It will get Kagome and Sango back and then you can save me my love" she told him. 'Please say yes so I can get away from you. Damnit why did Kagome have to be right when she said he was attracted to way too many females' she thought.

She looked at Miroku who was looking absolutely helpless and then InuYasha gave a sigh.  
"you better be alive when we come for you" he said and then Laurel gave him a small kiss on the cheek

"Lord Sesshomaru?!?!" she asked as she slowly walked closer to the taiyoukai. She barred her neck meaning she would be submissive to him "Speak Mortal" He barked out noticing the girl for the first time. Her hair shone in the moonlight and her fully rounded bossom looked squished in the royal blue tanktop she wore along with one really small pair of shorts which gave a good view of her behind. She saw his normal amber eyes glazed red. 'Definitley blood lust, thank god for being a bleeder for vampires never thought that that would come in handy' She thought as she brought one of Kagomes spent arrows to her wrist and cut through the skin.  
"My blood is more suited to demons then the humans is, please I will give you mine if you let my cousin and friend go" she said softly and crept even closer to him.  
The smell of her blood was driving his sensitive nose insane and he softly held her wrist to his lips for a taste.

InuYasha took a deep breath and then let it out as Sesshomaru dropped Kagome and Sango from his grasp as he happily suckled on Laurel's arm.

"Tell me wench, exactly how did you expect to get away?" He asked as her wound healed "I don't plan on it my lord, I only wanted to get my friends back alive and my body is more suited to those of serving the needs of blood lust. And for many other things as well" she said as he cut the skin on her neck. "Is thou satisfied with thy answer?"

He wrapped his arm around her waist to pick her up and bring her blood closer to his lips. "InuYasha, I shall take this wench and if you try to rescue her your efforts will be in vain" He exclaimed as his demonic cloud formed under his feet. They rose off of the ground and both of the boys(Miroku and InuYasha) ran for Kagome and Sango.


	2. The HUnt

Still dont own InuYasha

The Hunt

Chapter 2

Her wounds healed quickly and her blood was just sweet. The brassy taste that normal blood was, was different here, and Lord Sesshomaru liked it.

'How much more blood does he need?' Laurel thought as he made yet another bite onto her forearm. She shuddered as she thought about how much blood she was losing. Sure she was used to losing alot of blood but hey at least the vampires used painkillers.

'Grr... so sweet to bad she's part of that half-breeds entourage.' he thought to himself. Softly landing in a well wooded clearing, he decided to let his beast take over. He took one more sip and licked his lips. he deeply inhaled her scent

'What the hell is he doing?' sher thought and then saw his eyes. 'Oh shit'. The normal civility that was in his eyes when he was lusting was gone. Laurel saw right through to his beast of carnage.

He roughly put her down and licked her ear. Smelling her one more time "Run" he said and let go.

She gave a quick glance back and then took off.

'Time for a hunt' he thought and watched her take off through the tree's. He waited one more moment and took off after her, letting his beast take complete control.

'I'm, dead, I'm dead, I'm dead. Shit please let Kagome be okay because if I die for this and she did then we are both screwed.' She ws running hard and did everything in her way to keep calm, but that was hard seeing how she had one very powerful demon after her. She jumped into a river and swam in order to make him lose her scent, and got out about a mile upstream. She ran hard and zigzagged through the tree's. When she finally stopped for a breath she didnt know he had already caught up to her. Her blood was pounding and so was her heart.

He watched her through the tree's, his beast still in control. Quietly he stalked her, looking right at her eyes. They were full of fear, and he loved it. He circled around one more time and then swooped in closer. he raked his claws against her arms and she screamed. Sesshomaru loved the scent of fear that the girl was giving off as he pinned her against a tree, finally letting himself take control over his body. He forced his lips upon her.

'what the hell, how did he catch up too me, wait what is he??' her thoughts were cut off by his kiss. He ws trying to force himself into her mouth and she would not let him.

He slid one of his claws up the back of her shirt and she gasped. Quickly he forced his tongue into her mouth and she bit down hard.

"You bitch" he said, startled at the fact that she had the audacity and bravery to bite him, when he was clearly in control of the situation.  
"if you remember" he whispered huskily into her ear, nipping it before he continued and she gave a small startled yelp. "you willingly gave yourself over to me, meaning I can do anything I want to you." she shuddered and he loosened his grip on her arms. Then he grabbed her other hand and held them both in one of his above her hand, while his other traced the outline of one of her veins traveling down her neck, going farther and frather down to the top of her breast. Using his poison he knocked her out before she could do anything


	3. Loopholes

Hey guess what?? I still dont own these people and there are only two that I would buy off of Rumiko Takahashi would be Sesshy and Kirara.

Loopholes

Chapter 3

She fell limp in his arms as his poison spread throughout her body. He gave her only enough of it to knock her out for a few hours, just enough time to get into the air and halfway to his palace. He summoned his demonic cloud back and threw the girl over his shoulder.

'What will I do with her' he ponderd as he flew. 'Those pants make her look like a whore, she has a nice ass though' he thought as he looked at her shorts. She began to wake up from her poison induced slumber. She tried to move but her head was pounding and she could feel his arm wrapped around her legs.

Sesshomaru could smell the incoming rain and the storm was to break loose any minute, he and the girl would have to stay in one of his caves, along the waterfall. No-one knew of any of these secluded places that he could call home, well no-one except his father. He really did not like to get wet and so these caves made a nice place to stay until the rains came, plus they had everything a demon lord needs to live comfortably for a night or two. Food, a huge bed, hotspring, and a nice quiet library, yep, everything a lord could need minus the servants but hey he had the girl.

He went behind the waterfall and inserted one claw into a small crack, in which a boulder moved to allow him entrance into the cavern. he quickly entered just as it began to pour. Her eyes had just began to open as he set her down on a huge four poster bed with black satin sheets. Candles were the only light in the cavern and by the light, she could make out at least three other rooms but her worst concern was the one right in front of her, the one with demonic powers.

"What are you going to do with me" Laurel whispered. She was afraid of him, and he knew it.

Softly he put an enchanted chain on each of her wrists, quietly saying the enchantment that would hold them. When he finished, he gave her a once over, wondering why the hell she had decided to save her friends and enslave herself. She had an athletic build and her amber hair reached a third of the way down her back. Her porclain satin skin was tan in places but around her middle and chest and legs it was milky white. her big blue eyes were wide with fear and her lips were a slight pink. Her hips were just the right size for him and he could tell that if she tried to kick him, his lower regions would have some problems because her legs were all muscle. She was staring up at his amber eyes when he finally left her on the bed and went to the library.

Laurel sat up and got off the bed to follow him when he slammed the door on her.

"OWW" she said as she rubbed her forehead where the door had hit her.

"Maybe you shouldn't follow me so closely wench" He stated with a cold voice.

"Well maybe a certain Ice Prince should at least tell this wench what the hell he plans to do with her" she retorted and a strange fire burned in her eyes

"Maybe if the certain wench doesnt shut her mouth, I may just have to take her voice all together." he said as he walked towards his oak desk. Above it was a painting of his mother and she was holding tensaiga.

"Or maybe a certain Lord just will tell her what he wants her to do, and then order her to do it"

"I want you to shut up!"

"tsk, tsk, you didnt give me an order"

"Are all of you bleeders this cocky?" he asked, sure she had a pretty voice but it was giving him headache.

"no, not all of them, only me" she stated as she walked around the small room. Glancing at some of the books he had.

"Fine then I order you to quit talking" He said

"Alright then I will but you never said when" She stated while pulling one book off of the shelf and leafing through it.

"must you find a loophole for everything?" he asked

"Hey when you have had bosses like mine, Hell yeah" She said as she carefully placed the book in its correct place.

"Alright then I order you to head back to the main bedroom now and put on some dry clothes as soon as you get in there. Then I order you to sit on the corner of my bed until i come in with more orders for you"

"Damnit no way to get out of that one."

"Thats the point" he said as a grin slowly came onto his face. She didnt see it becase she was doing what he told her.

Softly he sighed and went to go challenge her some more


	4. Pajama Problems

Still do not own InuYasha or any of the characters, however I do own the entire 3rd season boxed set. Thank you DADDY

Pajama Problems

Chapter 4

He Walked in and then Quickly exited, faster then he had entered.  
"What the hell are you wearing?" He half asked half exclaimed as he shut the door on her again.

"OWW I did what you told me too and put on dry clothes and since this rain isnt going to let up any time tonight I figured I might as well Put on Pajama's. Is there something wrong with them?"

He gave her another once over. "No, Yes, No Ok yes there is something very wrong with them." 'You look way to good in them' he thought as he looked once more

She was wearing a pair of red and black shorts and a small black tanktop that accentuated her breasts.

"ohh I know whats wrong with it, nothing is. You just like it and thats the problem"

"no thats not the problem, its just, its just. I give up"

"Told you, you like it and dont want to, do you?"

"Do you have to be right?"

"Yes" laurel said as she went back into the bedroom and stretched out on the bed

'This is going to be a long night' he thought as he slowly took of his armor and placed Tokijin and Tensaiga above the fireplace.

'ohh my god, Kagome you should have warned me about how hot he looks without his armor' Laurel though to herself as her cell phone began to ring 'SHIT'

He gave her a strange look as he grabbed her little white bag. He grabbed the thing that was making noise and crushed it in his palm.

"hey that was my phone"

"well it was annoying and remember" he said as he walked to where she was laying an grabbed her wrists bringing her up to his face. "I own you" he whispered as a claw ran down her jawline

"only until my friends come to save me" she whispered

"what makes you think that they will save you pet?"

"The fact that they love me and need to have me or else they will be in huge trouble with my godfather"

"What makes you think that I will let them take you back"

"You've already made it clear that you only wanted me for my blood" she said and as soon as she did he got onto the bed and straddled her hips between his knee's.

"What made you think only that" he whispered as he pushed he down so both of his arms pinned hers down on the bed, that way he was in complete and total control.

"well you haven't tried anything yet and there is the fact that you insulted me and acted as though I was only blood." she whispered as he brought both of her wrists above her head and under only one hand. His other went to her chin and softly cupped it.

"Well maybe you should think differently" he softly said as his lips crashed upon hers in a forcefull kiss.

He tried to force himself into her mouth and she bit his tongue, drawing blood.

"Oww, damn you wench" he said and then tried again, this time instead of using his tongue to pry her teeth open, he used his free hand and drug one of his claws down her back. She gasped and he took all of her into his mouth, deepening the kiss.

Laurel gave a small moan, like a kittens purr, as he began to kiss her jawline and then down further, down her neck, and slowly down farther. She noticed that he was no longer squeezing her legs as she worked them free. Sesshomaru was still slowly kissing her collarbone whe she brought up her foot and kicked square in his manhood.

He bought his hands down to his gut as she pushed him off of her and she ran out of the cavern. Quickly she ran past the waterfall and into the rain, running through the forest. She knew it would only be a matter of time before Sesshomaru caught her but any matter of escaping was needed. She had grabbed tokijin before leaving so she could at least try to fight him off.

'Damn that wench, she will see what happens to those who cross this lord Sesshomaru' He thought as he went after her. He hated getting wet and that would mean even more punishment for her when they made it to his castle


	5. Submissive Slaves

Dont own anyone but will soon.

Chapter 5

Submissive Slaves

She ran past a very tall sturdy tree and got an idea. She grabbed one of the branches and pulled it back as far as it would go and waited for Sesshomaru to come running by.

'That bitch is going to get it when i find her' he thought as he stoped to track her scent. He began to run again and then he spotted her. She was by an oak tree with an evil look in her eyes. She didn't run, just stood there waiting for him to grab her.

HAH she's just waiting to be fucked, come on grab her and make her yours already or do I have to come out of here? his beast inside him thought

Sesshomaru was within range and then BAM the branch sprung from her hands right into his groin knocking him down.

Laurel held Tokijin for a moment and then unsheathed it. Unfortunantly he used this moment to knock her off of her feet and crawl on top of her.

"Unless you want me to take you now, you stubborn bitch, then maybe you should be submissive like slaves are soposed to be" he said in a dry husky tone. He was still in pain from her blow.  
'I cant read her, why the hell cant I get into her mind' he thought

"Maybe I am not just some submissive inu bitch who wants this Lord Sesshomaru to fuck her. Exspecially since being submissive isnt my thing, in fact its the entire oppisite." She said as he kept her pinned to the ground, and she brought up her hand and slashed his face with her nails.  
'Shit, come on now isnt the time for my telepathy to quit working I cant read him. Could that mean?? No. NO FUCKING Way its just that I am under alot of stress that's it, I mean he cant be my life mate!' Her mind was going a mile a minute as he lifted her up and the poison driped from his claws.

"Maybe some little bitch should have just shut her fucking mouth when she had the chance, instead of having me silence her myself"

"No, I promise I'll quit. Please dont, I swear, I will do anything" She begged, her fear filled saphire eyes were locked on his claws.

"Anything?" he asked his inner demon was a tad interested in what she had to say

"Anything" She whispered and instantly regretted it, as he silenced her with his kiss. She decided that she better do what he wanted if she wanted to live so she added her kiss into the mix. His hands roamed up as he picked her up off of her feet. They finally came to rest on her ass and one roamed up to the small of her back, creating smooth, drugging circles on it. Her tongue mingled with his, for what seemed like hours, she softly moaned in his mouth, and he let out a dry husky growl of approval.

She softly pulled away for air. Then she whispered into his ear "Thats only a taste of what I can do" she whispered and then softly bit his earlobe. He growled as he softly moved her body downward, until she was able to feel his hard shaft through her jeans and she softly moaned. It had stopped raining and both were soaked as he summoned his demonic cloud. She softly layed butterfly kisses down his jawline and then down onto the junction of his neck and shoulders.

'Damn it what did I get myself into' she thought as she kissed his smooth skin. She tried to get into his mind again but she still couldn't, however, she could read the look in his eyes. The lustful, hungry gaze that had him transfixed to her.  
His free hand slowly roamed up her shirt, past her stomach and up into the valley in between her breasts. He could feel the soft, white satin of her bra, as his claws slowly grazed over it, then under it, softly grazing over her oversensitive breasts. She gave a soft moan, more like a kittens purr as he cut the offensive thing, keeping his hands from having fun off. It dropped down into the forest below as he captured her tongue in his mouth.

An hour later of this torture they had landed as he carried her into his private bedchambers, In his palace. he walked past the bed with her still in his arms and pinned her in the corner, her legs were wrapped around his middle and her kiss was causing him to lose control. Softly his claws ripped her shirt off, and he kissed her collarbone and slowly went downward.

Suddenly the door flew open as a little girl and a green demon of some sort ran after her.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken wont play with Rin" She said, her hair had a half ponytail off to the side and she looked to be about eight or nine.

"Jaken, do YOU KNOW WHY I KEEP YOU AROUND HERE?" Sesshomaru asked

"No milord, why??"

"SO That you can watch Rin and allow me some time with my slaves and cant you even do that right. GO PLAY WITH HER OR DO I HAVE TO USE TOKIJIN?" he growled as he kept Laurel covered so Rin couldnt see what he was doing.  
"Yes Milord" Jaken said, he was frightened as he grabbed rin and went back into the hall.

Sesshomaru walked over and locked the heavy wooden door and thenturned his attentions to the girl he had placed onto his bed.  
"Now, where were we?" he asked as Laurel pulled him down into a kiss.

"we were about to see why you shouldnt take my voice" she whispered and kissed him some more.

Soflty He baegan to kiss her neck when the door was knocked on.

"Milord?"

"WHAT NOW JAKEN?!?!" Sesshomaru said angerly "Your advisors are here and they need to speak with you, Now"  
"Tell them that I will be Right there" He said while getting up, off of the bed and opening a door into the closet. He pulled out a stunning forest green Kimono with black roses embroidered onto it.  
"Here You can wear this for now, and seeing how you have been up all night, I order you to fall asleep in my bed"

"There are so many loopholes to that order but for once I am not going to use them. Thank you milord" Laurel said as she snuggled under the blankets, as he left the room.


	6. Elementals

Yeah its me, My best friend gets introduced in this chapter, in fact I kind of owe it to her since when ever I suffer writers block, she is there with a perverted idea to get me started again. However turining a branch pulling back and wapping him was her idea. The pervertedness came from me. SO here's to LADY PENELOPE( her new name because Sara wanted hers changed to protect the innocent.)oops forgot, she is in the next chapter

Still only own penelope, no InuYasha characters belong to me

Elementals

Chapter 6

Sesshomaru softly shut the door and locked it, then put a barrier on it so Laurel couldnt escape. Walking down the halls, he tried once again to read her mind with no avail.

'There is no way she could be my life mate?? Could she?? no I mean she's not even demon or at least I dont think she is.' He stopped at the door to his study and then cleared his mind. He knewthe other lords would try and probe it until they found what they were looking for. He then slowly twisted the knob and went in.

Inuyasha's POV

Kagome and Sango had made it through the night. They were in Kaedaes hut, under her care, and healing nicely. Sure it would be another few days before they could travel again, but InuYasha didnt care. He only wanted to hold Kagome in his arms, and kiss the pain away. Forget any other girl, Kagome was the only one for him.

Back TO Sesshomaru's Palace Study

"So lord Sesshomaru, what the HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH AN ELEMENTAL??" Koga asked "a what??" He asked back wondering what the hell he meant. He knew that there was no way there was an elemental in his palace. Elementals were rare and he had never seen one, but they supposedly had control over at least 3 of the elements.

"Do you have anyone new in here your Lord?" Hitachi, the southeren Lord asked.  
Sesshomaru thought for a minute, "One but there is no possible way she is an elemental, or she could have already escaped"

"Did she appear to have any powers?" Hitachi asked, kepping the interogation coming.  
"Look she's in my bedchambers, why dont you go and ask her about herself. As far as I know she is human, and thats not changing" He replied looking a little annoyed that they were bugging him about her. "Jaken go wake up the girl and bring her in here"

"Umm.. milord, thats why I came in here, see she sorta"  
"She better not have escaped" He said with anger in his voice "No she hasnt escaped, she has, uhh well I cant explain it, You are going to have to see what she's done yourself"

"Well, Sessh, looks like you night have an elemental after all" Koga said with a haughty, know-it-all tone "Hitachi lets go"  
"ohh, no you dont, Let me see her first since she belongs to me, and is in MY bedchamber"  
"Fine then go get her, we will be there in five minutes"

Sesshomaru hurried(yes I know he's out of character for a few chapters) to the door and through his barrier when he walked right into what felt like a solid wall.  
'what the fuck, HOW THE HELL DID THE WENCH CREATE A BARRIER'  
"Laurel, get this barrier down now and let me in" He said as calmly as he could.  
"And why should I let you in?" She asked as she softly got up off of the bed and over to the barrier. "It's just air, you should be able to get through it because I am only Human"

Her aura felt stronger, and much more confident as she set her one leg up on the bed, showing a lot of thigh. Koga and Hitachi had come up behind him, and when Sesshomaru looked back, Hitachi was drooling.

"There is more then just air there, wench and you better let me in before I show you how I will punish you tonight"  
"if I dont let you in, then you cant punish me" She replied. As she took some lotion and rubbed it into her legs. Hitachi's tail began thumping as Sesshomaru's anger grew.

"I can break into your barrier, and then I will fuck you until your legs are unable to move, you are unable to scream, and your womb has been moved"

"Try it" She said as she looked down at her ankles then flipped her hair up. He punched the barrier and shook his hand in pain.  
"Brute force wont get you in here honey, so your gonna have to figure it out. Ohh and by the way, when you do get in here I will be in the hotsprings" She said as she turned and walked away.

Sesshomaru, Hitachi, and Koga tried for the next half, an hour to get in but couldn't. When Laurel finally came out, she was only wearing a towel.  
Her hair was up in a bun with chopsticks holding it together.

"Please let me in, I promise not to punish you" Sesshomaru said while trying to act nice "See all you needed to do was ask nicely" laurel said and as soon as she let the barrier down, he was on her and had her pinned to the wall.  
"when I said I wouldnt punish you, he said into her ear, and then licked the tip of it, causing her to shudder. "I meant not in front of them"  
"Now you see hon, this is something I dont like" She whispered and her hands traveled down his chest, then she gave him a naughty smile, and electricity shot from her hands, shocking him and causing him to move backwards.

"She is definatly an elemental" Koga whispered and ducked as a ball of earth came his way "Now if only we could see whats under that towel" Hitachi said as he looked onward "You pervert" Koga laughed, "But it would be a nice view"

"I Like him" Laurel said to Hitachi and blew him a kiss. Sesshomaru got an idea and came up behind her, graping his hands around her waist.  
"I ORDER you to stop using your elemental powers now, and you shant use them again in my palace withut my permission. Thats an Order, and I order you to put some clothes on, this kimono exactly, this instant, and then you are ordered to meet me in my study, right after you are dressed."

"Damn orders" she mumbled "What was that beautiful? Ohh and by the way the question is an order"  
"It was Yes Master, anything else master?" She replied in a sarcastic tone "not as of right now"  
"Yes, I have an order. Could you take off your clothes for me??" Hitachi asked "DO not listen to that order. I ORDER YOU NOT TO LISTEN TO ANY OF HIS ORDERS"

"Well, okay then, Later" She said to Hitachi while blowing a kiss.  
"You two get out now, I have to teach my slave to have some respect and to watch her tongue" Sesshomaru said and slammed the door on Koga and Hitachi. He Slowly turned around to face her.

HAHA LEAVING YOU A T A CLIFF HANGER YOU ARE NOW AT THE AUTHORS MERCY!!!


	7. Freedom Is Forgotten

Still Dont own anyone but Penelope and me. Ohh and the next chapter is the making but wont be up for a while. I am working on five stories in notebooks at once. I keep leaving one at home and working on antohter and its getting frustrating plus Kristen keeps taking my chair in the office where I am about 2 periods a day because of my doing postsecondary so yeah I have alot going on and its not fair to the readers but, I will be putting thiings up more slowly

Chapter 7

"WHat the hell is with you. What happened to miss submissive bitch"  
"She is an act, Lord Fluffy, She comes out only when I need to get into somewhere or insure my friends time to heal. In which they are on their way to collect me right now." She replied in a haughty tone.

"I think you may want to go back to that submissive slave"

"Or what?" She asked, the words sounded bitter and angry. He pinned her to the wall, with her arms manacled by his hand, above her head.  
"Or I might just lose it here and now?" He said as he pressed closer to her body. She could feel his erection on her stomach through the towel, and moaned. "You wouldnt want that now would you?"

"No milord" She whispered, and his lips caught her's in a kiss. "Please, just listen to me for the time being and then when the halfbreed and his group gets here, I will let you go. So please give me tonight"  
"I guess you need passion after drinking?" She whispered, remembering that whenever vampires took blood they would keep the bleeder or a slut with them in the room for the night, that way they didnt destroy anything.  
"Yes" He whispered and then picked her up and set her on top of his lap. Her center directly over his aching need. Her hand gently rested on his chest. He gave a slight purr.

"I thought only cats purred"  
"You thought wrong" he whispered huskily into her ear. She locked her ankles around him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into another kiss.

"I want in you" He said while nuzzling her neck "i know baby, Soon. You have to get rid of the other lords first" She said while slowly getting up. He got up and kissed her one last time before leaving.

'Damn it. The minute I get mad at him, its gone. I am so definatly losing it. Am I really that kinky?? What the hell is wrong with me??' she thought to herself as she got dressed and slowly walked to the study. She heard the other lords talking, about her.

"Sesshomaru, can I borrow her for a while?" Hitachi asked "No"  
"Why Not" he asked.  
"Hitachi do you honestly think Penelope would like that?? Besides as soon as my idiot half-brother gets here, she is free to go. Damn it, Koga I cant read her. And i know for a fact that she doesnt have a barrier errected"  
"Well I can see something else thats errected when you mention her."

'Ohh my god, he can't read me either??? Does he know that I cant read him' she thought while still eavesdropping.

"You Know Sesshomaru" Hitachi began, "Elementals can give birth to a purebred of whatever they mate, so there goes the heir problem"  
Sesshomaru looked back over his shoulder at Hitachi in surprise.

'How the hell did he know that???' Laurel wondered

"Look Sesshomaru, I have to get back to Ayame and Hitachi needs to get back to Penelope, so when you decide about joining us in the war send a messenger, Lets go Hitachi." Koga demanded as he began towards the door and Laurel quickly hid behind a statue. They were whispering and Laurel could not hear anything else that they said.

'What war were they talking about?? There hasn't been one in which all the lords were involved unless, wait why am I thinking about wars. I need to worry about staying a virgin' She thought as she softly knocked on the study door, and walked in to find Sesshomaru at his desk filling out paperwork.

"You wished to see me?" She said quietly and he motioned her to sit in the chair across from him.

He worked on the paperwork some more and she kept quiet, wondering what was going through his head. She looked around the room, to find it equiped with a library and a fireplace. Above the fireplace was a painting of two inu demons, both with long white hair and the female was holding a small child in her arms. She got up and took a closer look. The older inu demons looked towards eachother and in their eyes, there was love for each other and the child in their arms. A crescent moon adorned the womans forehead, the exact same one was on the baby. The male demon, had three sword hilts on the left side of him and the woman had a sword on her belt. Her hair, pure silver poured over her shoulder and in the background was a full moonlit, sky.

Laurel didnt even notice it when Sesshomaru came behind her. Softly he wraped his arms around her waist and moved the hair off of her neck. He kissed her neck once.

"Are these your parents??" She asked, as she bent her neck to the side to give him some more access.  
"They are the former Lord and Lady of the Western lands. Cant really call them parents because my mother died in battle right after this painting was made. Then my father mated a human, thus the annoying halfbreed that is my half-brother. She caused his demise when I was only 200." He explained. She looked into his deep golden eyes, and saw only sorrow for the people in the painting. Softly she raised on tiptoes and kissed him. His hands wrapped around her middle as hers tangled in his long, sexy, silver hair. Fireworks exploded inside of her as her foot slowly raised off of the floor. She softly pulled out of the kiss and he clenched her to his chest. Her fingers began to light afire and she quickly tried to burn them out but it didnt work.

"Send the fires through me" he whispered and she did what he asked. They didnt burn him as they entered and she kissed him again. He was the one to pull away this time as he softly held her, as though any rough movement would break her.

"I cant let you go with my brother" he whispered. She pulled away and looked at him. Her eyes were filled with sorrow

"What do you mean" she softly asked, looking up into his eyes. He stared into hers for a moment more and then looked down.

"The lord of the Southeren Lands has declared war on all other lands. I have to defend them, and my brother will only get in the way" He lied. "plus you still belong to me so I can free you whenever I want"

"But you promised me" She pleaded.

"Well I can make false hopes cant I" He said sounding a little aggitated. Tears filled her eyes and she knew she was beaten. She ran out of the room before they could make their way down her cheeks. She ran out of the palace and into the gardens. He watched her out the window and sighed.  
'I never wanted to imprison her, well maybe earlier but not now' He thought as he watched her slumped, crying next to the fountain.


	8. Lady Penelope

I still only own my characters, so please ont hurt me

Chapter 8

Lady Penelope??

Laurel slowly stopped crying. 'That bastard, he promised he would free me. Wait why am I being a wimp about this, I can just escape before he realizes I am gone. That's it, thats how I will get back to my cousin!' She thought and when someone came up behind her she screamed.

"Ohmigosh, I am so sorry I scared you. I am Penelope, do you know Where Lord Sesshomaru is??" The ash blonde woman asked

"Wait, your Hitachi's mate??" Laurel asked as her heart started beating again

"Yes, I am Penelope and he hasn't made it back yet so I came to find him"

"Ohh well he left with Lord Koga a short while ago. But his fuzzy assholeness is in his study" Laurel replied in a biting tone

"He went with Koga?? Ohh god that pervert went to go spy on Ayame what am I going to do??"

"Hey I am just a servant girl here so don't ask me" Laurel replied when suddenly out of no where a certain demon arrived

"Lady Penelope how nice to see you again. Might I inquire as to why you are here?? Hitachi is in my study right now if you are currently looking for him" Sesshomaru stated while shooting an evil look at Laurel.

She hurried off with her blue kimono billowing behind her as Sesshomaru came up in front of Laurel and grabbed her shoulders

"You have some explaining to do like about your thoughts of excaping. I order you to not even try to escape the palace walls. I order you to stay here until the war is over and I dont have to worry about you getting hurt in it." he said as some screaming and bashing is heard coming from the study

"shouldn't you be checkin up on that?" Laurel asked as he kissed her forehead and picked her up

"no its just Penelope giving Hitachi what he deserves. I better have Jaken give them a room or else my study will need deep cleaned again" He replied back. His arm held her bottom firm as she looped her arms around his neck. She was beaten and he knew it.Softly he carried her up the stairs inside the castle, down the long hall to his bedchambers. The fireplace was lit giving off a warm glow, and the chairs in the small sitting area of black leather showed the wealth this lord had. Softly he set her on the couch and left for his wardrobe.

"lets see do you have a preference to pajama's besides the ones you wore earlier? lets see what about this then" He said while holding out a dark blue kimono that would go down mid thigh and was long sleeved

Laurel walked up beside him and took the kimono out of his hands and placed it back in the wardrobe. "my lord where did you learn your clothing at, that is a day kimono, this " she said while pulling out a small white night gown "is a nightgown"

He stared at the silk dress that would also land midthigh. Without a doubt would there be cleavage showing but then again why wouldnt he want her to show hers off.

"you can change behind that screen while I change in here" He told her and she went and quickly threw on the gown.

It flowed over her curves and the silk felt like water on her skin. She waited for the all clear sign from him and slowly came out from behind the screen. He just stared at her, his mouth gaping at her. Laurel's hair was down and the auburn strands strayed past her face, some down her back in lucious waves. The white dress accentated the light tan that she had, and he softly picked her up in his arm and set her on the bed. He stood over her in a proactive stance. He wore only a pair of dark blue hakama's and his pale skin in the firelight gave an eerie glow. An ethereal glow as he got into the bed beside her and pulled her into him. Her backside to his genital area. She molded her body even more against his as he softly nipped her ear.

"Not tonight pet, just sleep" He whispered as he took in one last breath of her aura which changed abruptly, from more of a nervous aura to a relaxed one. SHe relaxed more in his arms and drifted off to sleep.

"I can't let her go, I need her here' he thought to himself as he slowly got up and walked onto the balcony. "Maybe I should try and convince her to stay instead of ordering her around so, but she's an elemental she wouldn't listen to me at all. Exspecially with as much as she likes to be in control, I can smell that coming off of her, and also the fact that her 'dominating' wouldn't be so bad. Not after I claim her that is' he thought and naughty images plagued his mind. Sesshomaru heard the screaming in the other bed chambers down the hall adjacent to his and set up a sound barrier to block it out. All he wanted tonight was for him to get a good nights rest and maybe his inner beast wouldn't do anything stupid tonight.

SOftly he slipped under the sheets beside her and pressed his nose to the junction of her shoulders and collar bone, nuzzling her, his one arm draped around her waist, gently grasping the thin white silk, slowly uncovering her tanned skin. With one last deep breath of her scent he too fell asleep.

That Next Morning

Laurel screamed, and screamed, and screamed. On her hip was a crescent moon tatooed onto it. ANd there was a pair of fang marks on her neck. Sesshomaru came behind the screen from where she was changing, looking half asleep, wondering what was making her scream so.

"Woman I order you to stop screaming" he said as she came out, still halfway in the night gown and pointed to her neck

"What the hell did you do to me?? YOU SAID I WAS JUST A SLAVE" she yelled pointing at the bite marks

His face went paler(if thats even possible) and he came up and softly smelled the bite. They were deffinatly his fangs that made the marks but hopefully...

"ANd WHAT ABOUT THIS" Laurel asked while lifting up the gown up by her hip where the indigo crescent moon was.

He looked at her increduously. 'There is no way, I know I didn't mate her but...' he thought as he looked into the deep recesses of his mind to find a tamer, happy inner beast which meant that it had taken a mate.

He came back into reality to see Laurel raving and ranting. Screaming and crying at the same time. "DO you know what this means. I can't be..." she yelled then he kissed her to silence her.

"I Know exactly what it means pet. And I don't now if I like it either, but then again you can't leave me now" he said and she backhanded him

He looked at her with fury in his eyes but that calmed when he saw the tears streaming down her face. Softly he wiped them away with his thumb, while his other hand. WAIT HIS OTHER HAND??? he stared at the limb wondering if this was all just a dream, but the pain he had just expierienced should have woken him up.

"Look what you did to me before you say anything else about what I did to you" he told her as he kissd her forehead. "Since when is healing an element??"

"ALways, what did you do to me after I fell asleep" She asked him wondering if something was still intact

"I mated you only partway" Sesshomaru stated as he took a sniff "But I didn't take your virginity. Meet me in the throne room later, that way I can introduce you to your people, my Lady of the West." He said as he threw on his armor and left the room. She grabbed the blue kimono from last night and put it on. Then she combed her hair out and put it up in a messy bun.

The blue kimono stopped midthigh and had long, billowing sleeves. White silk adorned the edges and it had a white silk belt that went with it. Overall on her it gave the impression that she had longer legs and curvier hips. Slowly Laurel walked to the throne room, waiting to seal her fate as the new Lady of the Western Lands.

THe doors opened and she slowly walked over to her mate. Why me, she thought why why why why why' In the room a few of the older advisors were gathered as she softly walked towards her lord. She came as quietly as she could and when she neared him he grabed her and pulled her in front of him. His hands clasping around her waist, his nose nuzzling his fang marks.

"act like you are deeply in love with me and then I wont have to show them that this was a mistake. If they think it was an accident then you are doomed to many dull, mundane tasks to prove that you can be my mate. Plus if you act it, it will give us time to figure out how to undo the damage." He whispered in her ear. To anyone who didn't hear what he said It looked like he was whispering sweet nothings.

" fine my love" she whispered back as she put on the act and softly clasped her hands around his and tilted her neck to the side, giving him access to kiss.

"kaname, Zerodyme, Shiomi, Kain, and Aido, I would like to formally introduce my mate. Lady Laurel" He announced, letting her go only for enough time for her to curtsy before sitting down and pulling her into his lap, her legs draped over the side of his chair, her hand on his chest.

"It's a pleasure to meet you milady. WHen we heard that our Lord had taken a life mate, we were taken off gaurd and just had to see this stunning woman ourselves." Aido said. He was tall with platinum blode hair in a shaggy cut. Fangs protruded from his mouth as he spoke.

Jaken entered and brought everyone a drink, Aido's was blood she could tell by the scent. Jaken came by her and whipered "My Lord whats with the bitch" in a snotty tone.

"May I my Lord??" She asked inquisitivly

"It's either you do it or I would" He replied and she shot Jaken an evil grin. Slowly she lifted up her hands

"Winds of Fury hear my pleas bring this idiot to his knees" she chanted as a burst of rain drenched wind soaked Jake thouroughly.

"Earth wind and air, get this toad out of our hair, send him far away, or just with Rin so she can play" she chanted again in a melodic voice. Jaken disapeered after the spell.

The advisors jst stared at her for a second. Sesshomaru kissed her forehead and they all heard Jakens screams of terror heard out in that garden and a huge bang as he was hit in the head.

"Well there goes asking how powerful you are milady" Shiomi stated, his purple hair was in a bob cut and the cape he wore covered the tail of a wolf demon.

"Darling I thought you didnt need chants to use your powers" Sesshomaru aked her as he brought her hand from his chest to his lips, kissing the palm.

"Well my lord, I don't need to use the chants but they install more terror into the subject if they have a foreshadowing of what is bound to happen" Laurel explained looking up into his eyes.

"My LOrd, you have caught quite a catch and so we will leave you and your mate alone for now. Just remember to finish the ceremony before tomorrow night. Nice act you two, it may have fooled us for a while but then again, mind reading does it all" Zerodyme replied to them and the other advisors nodded and left.

"YOU LEFT YOUR MIND OPEN?!?!" she asked, angerly. She got up off of him and lightning sparked from her fingers

"Looks like we hae less then a day to find our way out of this before you seriously become the Lady of The WEstern lands, before technically I have to impregnate you or at least do the acts to. And unless you want that to happen then you need to get to the library NOW and begin looking up any way or spell out of this." He said as he got up and left her in the dust.

'Lets see, I guess I will need to unseal myself now and ascend to Avalon but wait, the full moon is over SHIT' She thought to eerself as she rushed down the hallways and into the library


	9. A Mark Brings Pain

Only Own Me, thats so sad. I think I am going to cry now and leave you all to read while I finish typing another thing that my best friend calls pornime

Chapter 9

After a whole day spent looking over spells and chants and what not in the library, Laurel was beat. She looked at the last bok that could possibly have anythingto do with mating and guess what. It was about the different styles of mating by you guessed it. The horndog himself, InuTaisho, aka Sesshomaru's father.

She looked down at the anklet that she had worn since she was a young child and had never ever taken off.

'Alright, if there isnt a spell then I can make one instead' she thought as she tracked down her lord, and fianmate.

He was in the garden meditating and she came up beside him.

"My Lord?"

"did you find a spell" he asked in a hopeful voice. In reality he didnt want her to find one.He wanted her to stay with him, he wanted to wait naughty thoughts here

"No I didn't " She replied and he rejoiced inside. Softly he held her closely. "Then tonight, you become mine"

"Did you think I would give up that easily my lord. Did you really think That I would just lay down and let you take my freedoms away" She asked as a certain Inu-Tachi gang came into view.

"What are you implying, I ordered you not to escape"

"Remember the loopholes my lord. 'Not to try and escape' thats what you said. I am not going to try I am going to suceed. Flame and Smake in a deadly dance, I command thee now to advance" she ordered and her flame yet again poured from her hands.

Then she ran as fast as she could out of there. Kagome was looking exhausted and the rest of the group followed her out. finally they got as far away as they could and Laurel created a Lockout field. To any other demon or humam it was a void, they were not in the space but the tree's and other creatures were. Plus in a lockout field the scents of them were locked inside. It was a more futuristic sort of barrier.

InuYasha gently set Kagome down and sat beside her. Even he was out of breath from the running they did in order to get to safety. Kirara transformed back into her kitten form as Miroku and Sango jumped off. Miroku now having the red imprint of a hand on his right cheek.

After they had all caught their breath they all started the bombardment with Laurel first.

"InuYasha HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO GET RID OF THIS???" she asked pulling the neck of the kimono down so everyone could see the mark.

"It will be gone by the next full moon unless you have his crescent mark on you. I don't see one so you should be normal by the next full moon." He replied. "He marked you?"

"Yes he did sometime last night, after we had an argument about when he was letting me go. But InuYasha he did leave a crescent moon on me. It's on my hip" she whispered.

"We have to move now then" Sango replied, her hair was still bloodstained and everyone could see how much it pained her to get up.

"But the lockout field will guard us from him" Laurel said as InuYasha swung Kagome onto his back

"our scents but if my half-brother has truly marked you with a crescent moon then you are rightfully his. And by running you can only make him madder at us. It's not safe here, we have to move out of the territory. We are safe in the barrier but you aren't. That mark, is like a tracking device and he will use it. If he really wants to find you it should start" he began to explain as she doubled down at the waist and fell in pain.

"It burns" shw whimpered. "You guys go on to safety I guess I will stay here and face his wrath" she said and then screamed as the pain increased.

"no InuYasha we can't leave my cousin" she said "Laurel do you think you can create another lockout field just for us?"

"Yeah hold on" she said as she whispered to herself and gave an extremely pained grimace.  
"SPirits from the time before, her my cry on your far shore, hear me in my time of need, create a lockout field for my friends and in quick speed" she chanted and tears ran down her cheeks.Just as the field appeared, so did Sesshomaru.

The burning continued as he picked her up by her shoulders and pinned her to a tree. Her whimpering was so sullen, and sad that he wiped away the tears.

"like I said before, you can't escape me" he whispered into her ear, and then planted a kiss on one of her tears. "if you promise to come back with me right now, and become my mate willingly your pain and suffering will cease"

"This is nothing compared to the suffering I will recieve fom being tied to you. I LIKE MY FREEDOM" she said coldy with a few whimpers of pain. He took both of her hands in one of his and pinned them above her head. His other hand trailed down her hip, then up under the kimono she was wearing until his fingers rested on the mark.

"You have no idea what you do to me when you talk about freedoms do you?" He asked as the burning sensations went away. Softly he laid a kiss on his mark sending an explosion of desire and want through her body. "that mark on your hip, when I touch it will let you know exactly what I am feeling a that moment. Do you think I am angry at you?? You running just makes me want you and your blood even more." He replied as he sucked on the sensitive skin of her earlobe.

Kagome gave InuYasha the look, the one that lets everyone know that she was in the mood to kill Sesshomaru if he did anything of the lecherous sort to her cousin.

"remember Kags, you were the one who said we should bring her here and get her hooked up with someone besides that dick of a shinigami she was dating. So it just happened to be my brother" he said softly in her ear. Right now all he wanted to do to Kagome was to sensitive for shippo's young ears.

"InuYasha, SIT, SIt, SIt, Sit, SIt." kagome shouted as as she sat him the lockout field broke, showing them to Laurel and Sesshomaru.

"I should have known they would be watching. You can enjoy some time alone pet, go with them if you want, you have a week without me, then I will come get you and make you mine unless you have some reason as to not." He told her as he lightly kissed her forehead. "and don't even think of ascending to Avalon because I do rule up there as well, and his highness will send you back to me" He told her and then his demonic cloud lifted him up as he flew away.


	10. All Because of Blood Lust

Only own me, as always. But then again I could buy the characters if they were up for sale on eBay. But I doubt that would happen anytime soon.

Chapter 10

"Now what am I going to do. See Kagome this is your entire fault" Laurel said as she ruffled her hair. "Sesshomaru, wait" she called and he stopped walking away.

"Yes, mate?" he asked, his golden eyes meeting her sapphire blue ones. His markings were prominent on his face, and she wondered if he had the stripes anywhere else.

"I will, I want to go with you" She said softly and she looked down at the ground. Kagome gasped.

"Really?" he asked, his beast was being cautious.

"Yes" She whispered as he lifted her chin up. And kissed her, not hard enough to bruise her lips, but hard enough to convey some passion.

"Well then let's go" he said in his cold manner, and his demonic cloud lifted them both up. She still didn't like flying so she stayed clutched to his body. Her curves were tight to his hard planes, as he sniffed her hair, and her neck. Softly he touched down back in his own room, in his palace. She remained clutched to his body, even though they had landed, and he softly pried her hands away.

"Why is it that you called after me?" He asked looking into her dark eyes. She was the only person whose thoughts he could not read, and he wanted to know why she had called him back. For she had seemed so desperate to get away, earlier that day, and now he couldn't get her off of him.

"This is where I belong" was her short reply as he kissed her, long and deep. He would have bruised her lips had she not opened up her mouth to his exploration. She tasted sweet, and he indulged in exploring her mouth as her hands tangled in his long silky hair.

**Author note- if you haven't already guessed it there is a lemon coming up now**

His hands were preoccupied in untying her simple robe. A task that is hard for a demon who wants to take it slow while fighting an inner beast that says fuck her now. Softly he undid the belt on her kimono and it opened up to him, her body left him without words, and that was only by touch, He could not wait to see her. She pulled out of his kiss, her lips swollen from his kiss, and she was breathless. Her cheeks held a pinkish tint, healthy and beautiful, and her eyes were filled with either love or lust.

He let his hands roam around to cup her backside, and pick her up off the ground, closer to his lips. She had no choice but to straddle her legs around him, opening herself up. He looked at her pale breasts, coral tips pressing against his armor. The roughness of his armor and his clothing caused her to throw her head back, barring her neck to him.

The sight of her half naked body had him turned on, his beast yelling now, now, now, and her just wanting to touch him.

"Alright now this isn't fair, you can't touch me unless I can touch you" She whispered and grasped the top of his armor yanking it off. The rest of his armor fell off with it, leaving his haori and hakama, and then only his hakama. Her fingers softly caressed his chest, tracing light circles on his abdomen. She watched his breath hitch every time her fingers touched his skin.

"Now ma petite, I think you are overdressed" He whispered huskily into her ears, as he pushed her kimono so it fell to the floor, and he walked them over to the bed. He set her on the bed, and he knelt down, so that they were eye level, his forehead touching hers.

"Are you sure that this is where you belong?" He asked again, his claws making light circles on her inner thighs. She couldn't speak, only nod as his fingers moved up, and around. Dragging the tips up her back as he pulled her into another kiss. This time he was the one to pull out, for her hands had found his waist band, had moved in front.

"Not so eager love" He said softly as an evil glint adorned her eyes.

"Why not" She asked as he got up and walked to the other side of the bed. He sat down and pulled her now naked body against him, so that she sat in his lap, her back to his stomach, and his hands grasped her breasts, rolling the tips, and kneading them. Causing her to roll her head back against his shoulder, her mouth partly open.

"The greatest pleasure a male inu demon can get, is watching his mate in the throes of passion" he whispered huskily against her ear, causing her to shudder, and her hips to buck. He let out a loud moan.

"What about his mate pleasuring him?" She asked softly. His body shuddered as she turned around to straddle his knees, causing his tip to brush against her wetness.

"Though seemingly pleasurable, not heard of." He said as her hands brushed his tip, and down his shaft until it caressed one of the balls, hidden by the size of his shaft.

"Maybe we could make it that way?" She whispered huskily in his ear, causing him to do the shuddering this time, as she softly nipped his earlobe.

"Not this time, I could have sworn you were a viiirrrrggiiiiinnn" he stressed the last words as she used her hands to add just enough pressure to his length.

"ENOUGH" he yelled as his eyes turned red and she found herself underneath him.

He was panting; he had nearly penetrated her right there.

"No foreplay?" she asked and brushed a strand of his silver hair off of her face.

"You lost that privilege" he replied, but his hand still found its way to her wet folds, and he lazily dragged a finger through them.

"Ahh" she exclaimed, her eyes shut and he thrust his fingers indie, pumping in and out. Her hips were rising to meet his thrusts. "You like that don't you " He asked as he held both of her hands together with one of his, as he kissed his way down her body, until he was kissing the insides of her thighs. Softly his tongue fond the right spot, and she climaxed, as his tongue was sweeping up her sweet wetness. Suddenly he was back up and kissing her mouth. She lost herself in that kiss, and didn't even notice his entrance into her, until her hymen gave away, and she gave a small scream into his mouth.

"Love, shh" he said softly as she scratched her nails into his back. Suddenly her body felt accustomed to his girth, and she moved her hips, to tell him that she was ready. He pulled out and plunged back into her, she was so tight that he was only able to make it halfway.

"You have to relax, or else we won't get anywhere" he said and she tried to do what he said.

"Faster" she panted as he thrust into her again, this time ramming up against her inner walls, his shaft totally imbedded in her body.

"Your, so tight," he panted as she felt a spring build up inside her body, and finally it sprung, leading both her and him over the edge at the same time, in an earth moving climax. Both lay panting, and sweaty against his black silk sheets, now ruined from the different bodily fluids, and he laid a butterfly kiss on her cheek.

"Next time" she began, still out of breath. "I am on top" she said

"As long as you can do that, then go ahead" he said as he rolled off of her, and pulled her body to his chest.

"Hard to believe how this started" she whispered as her hand lay on his chest, and her head in the crook of his shoulders

"What do you mean mate?"

"All in a bout of blood lust" she replied, and she fell asleep in his arms, to dreams of their future together, their future started by both of them being cocky

* * *

And now I can say that this one is finished too. Wow thats two of these done within the month not bad seeing how they both started in 07, well until next time Love Ya's

Laurel


End file.
